


Zipper

by Dorkathus



Category: Underworld (2003)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkathus/pseuds/Dorkathus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about her when she worked, a narrow focused intensity that Michael liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zipper

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd.  
> "Zipper" was a Fic 100 type prompt on Dreamwidth.

The feed from one of the security cameras had the smallest delay, and Selene had been trying for an hour to find the issue and correct it. The surface of the desk that wasn't taken up by computer monitors was covered in guns, one of them stripped down to basic parts. She'd been working on it when she noticed the problem.

There was something about her when she worked, a narrow focused intensity that Michael liked. He came up behind her and rubbed his hands over her shoulders, lowering them down her back, before starting to pull down the zip on her corset.

Selene's hand shot back to grab his. "I'm busy, Michael." Her head tilted around towards him just a fraction.

"I know," he murmured into her hair, nuzzling, hands on her waist instead. "I'm sure it can wait." His hand trailed back up her body to her neck as he kissed downwards.

She frowned, even as she tilted her head for him. "That kind of attitude gets people killed, you know. This needs doing."

Michael grinned mischievously against her. "Maybe. Maybe I don't care." He worked the clasps at the front of her cat suit open and pulled the zip down just enough to be able to kiss her throat gently. Her head rested back against his shoulder with a sigh, and this time she didn't stop him when he undid her corset.

She didn't stop him when he drew down the long zip on her cat suit either.


End file.
